


Beautiful Nightmare

by BloodyRose0753



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose0753/pseuds/BloodyRose0753
Summary: If the echo net is to be believed Soulmates are the end all be all of relationship goals. The fairytale ending in a romanticized hale of bullets.Moze feels lied to, because her soulmate is an immature little psychopath whose idea of romance is killing her friends.Troy feels lied to, because his soulmate faked her death and left him with an unresolved bond. And she keeps ignoring his calls.And Tyreen just wants some fucking alcohol that doesn’t taste like paint thinner. Please and fucking Thank You.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Moze
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Troy

Troy could remember the first time he saw his soulmate.

It had been a routine day of pacifying the cult, and playing second fiddle to Tyreen. There had been a commercial for Vladolf’s Fallen, just when Troy was about to turn it to the next channel the inside of his flesh arm started to  **burn** . 

It felt like when he leeched off of Tyreen, only that scorching pain traveled up and settled right between his ribs. Causing his breath to shorten as his eyes watered. Troy didn’t know how long he stayed there his breaths coming out in ragged gasps and his mind whirled. 

What the fuck. 

What the _fuckity_ , _fuckity,_ **fuck**. 

**What. The. Fuck.**

Eyes narrowing as he stared at the  _ stupid _ tv that was now playing an add about Maliwan, and their new fucking heir after the rest died. Closing his eyes Troy stood from where he was working on his prosthetic, storming past his sister he snatched a bottle of Skag Vodka. 

Ignoring all of the “Family” that he passed, as they called out for their God King, he took a swig from the bottle hoping that the burn from the shitty alcohol would mask the burning of an incomplete bondmark. 

It didn’t. 

“What got your panties in a bunch?” 

Troy looked over his shoulder at Tyreen, whose arms were crossed as she leaned against the doorframe of the balcony he was trying to drink himself off of. An eyebrow raised as she was waiting for an answer. Her expression softened, as she took in his suddenly wild eyed look and the way her twin was chugging down that shit vodka like a pro. 

There was a new tattoo hiding beneath his red Siren Tattoo, Tyreen smirked at her brother, “ _ Please  _ tell me it's one of the cultists. Should I expect a wedding with  _ lots  _ of screaming about blood and shit?” 

When Troy didn’t rise to the bait. Just snorted before taking another swig of that paint thinner. Tyreen moves closer to actually look at that new tat. “Is that a  _ Vladolf Star?”  _

Troy’s chest shook as he looked at his sister with blood shot eyes. “Oh, is that what it is. Didn’t really care when it feels like it’s burning me alive.” 

Tyreen didn’t say anything as she traced the outline of the darkened star. Eyes thoughtful, before she threw her head back and laughed. “Well, whoever it is they had better be an absolute badass, to have  _ my brother  _ as a soulmate.” Her smile dimmed when Troy didn’t look moved. “Where did you say you saw your soulmate?” 

Troy looked at his older sister with a look she had never seen before, it looked like his heart was breaking. 

“Vladolf’s Memorial of Darzaran Bay.” 

Tyreen could feel the air leave her in a  _ woosh,  _ she stood there for a minute unsure how to process that her brothers soulmate was- her hands were suddenly full of that paint thinner as she swallowed it down. Troy snorted and raised a fist for her, Tyreen met it with her own in a fist bump of  _ what-the-actual-fuck. _

“Well, if we want to get off of Pandora, to get to the other Vaults we are going to need support from one of the corporations. Since Vladolf is obviously off the table,” Troy snatched the bottle back and took another swig from it, finishing off the bottle of rat poison, “maybe we should go with Maliwan, I hear Katagawa Jr. is looking for some help taking over Atlas. And we need a sponsor.” 

Troy looked at her, and she could feel herself starting to smile. She knew that look, it was a look he got right before he started to work on something that would make people tremble and feel their souls shake. 

“ _ Let’s make them beg for it.”  _

Tyreen smiled, her Brother was back. Before she reached for another bottle of half empty vodka, and offered it to her brother, because work was not something that was going to happen today, Tyreen could help but ask. “What was your soulmate’s name?” 

She watched as Troy, her baby brother, chug the entire halve empty bottle of vodka, before throwing the empty bottle over the side of the balcony. He smacked his lips a few times to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Moserah Hayussinian Yan-Lun al-Amir Andreyevna.” 

Tyreen squinted a bit as her mind tried to process that. Troy laughed a bit at that and nodded at her. “Exactly.” 

Tyreen snickered and soon so did Troy. “Can you imagine having a name that fucking long? I noped out halfway through.” 

“So did I!” 

Tyreen snickered even more, “You were the one saying it.” 

Troy smiled, it was so much softer than anything else she had seen. And fuck he just brought feelings into this didn’t he. “Yea, I was. Wasn’t I.” 

Tyreen stared at her brother, before an idea popped into her head. “You know the Crimson Raiders?” At Troys distracted nod, Tyreen continued, “Their holding a recruitment event at one of their old towns. Vault Hunters are supposed to be there.” Troy grinned at her, “wanna send some followers to mess them up?” 

Troy threw back his head and laughed. “Don’t you know it.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Moze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara and FL4K are the only adults. And Zane is an enabler.

The first time Moze  _ sees _ her soulmate, it kicks off the worst two consecutive years in a row. Which, honestly kinda surprised her, considering he said  _ three-god-damned-words.  _

“ **_Gods don’t negotiate.”_ **

And Moze had never been more relieved that soulmarks  _ aren’t _ the first thing your soulmate says to you. Having that on her body would be fucking horrifying. 

And equally relieved that despite Vladolf’s flair for suicide missions, they prepare their soldiers to deal with soulmates. Or rather, the side effects of having a soulmate. With  _ Drugs.  _ And when the drugs fail, bond therapy. Which is more like “how to pretend you don’t have a soulmate 101”. 

It works, blocking your “other half” like they’re already dead so that the bond doesn’t resolve. Leaving the mission as the primary focus. 

Because her soulmate was an edge lord psychopath, Moze only had one option. So when she has to ration her stash of bond neutralizers, she works on keeping her mental shields strong just in case. 

And when her soulmate spoke, Moze understood with a certain kind of clarity, usually the kind of clarity reserved for the trenches of loved ones torn limb from limb, that this soulbond wasn’t going to be the type of bond that hopeless romantics aspire to have. 

She knew that; even as she cut a bloody, explosive and sometimes corrosive path through the unending amount of psychos that were still fanatic about their  _ Twin Gods _ .  _ About their ‘family’. _

She knew that her soul bond wasn’t going to be the romanticized hail of bullets, that it  _ wasn’t  _ going to be the truest version of her soul. 

And as she violently unloaded another magazine of red hot lead into the caved in head of Fucking Traunt, she felt a sort of zen that she hasn’t had since Darzaran Bay. 

She has a Commander now.

She has a squad now; consisting of a sentient A.I. Beast Master, an alcoholic Agent, and a Siren that just  _ punches  _ with some fucking mystical power. 

But they were a squad, and they were  _ hers. _ Well, hers and Iron Bears, she could  _ never  _ exclude her favorite death bear. 

Scuffing her worn boot against the concrete ground her shoulder gently bumped by Zane. A sly grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Feelin’ better there lass?” As he hands her another clip to empty into the already mangled looking corpse. Moze feels an answering grin forming on her face. 

It was a touch bloodthirsty, and definitely more than feral. Even as Zane’s eyes caught on the place where her partially resolved soulmark was, he didn’t mention it and honestly Moze could have kissed him then. Instead she lightly punched his shoulder, and answered with her savage grin splitting her face. “Hell yeah. Let’s go punch some cultists in the dick.”

The giddy laughter that left the old operative, was echoed by the KIA soldier. As they both unloaded  _ another  _ clip into Captain Traunt. 

“If you both are  _ done _ .” Amara walked up to the giggling vault hunters, a look of fond exasperation at the antics of the chaotic half of their group. Her eyes drifting slightly to the fucking soulmark, before she was tossing something that she had pillaged from the tomb at the still giggling pair. “You’re scaring the locals.” 

With an arm casually slung over Moze’s shoulder Zane glibly countered. “These old monks could use a little excitement in their lives. How else are they supposed to get the blood pumping?” 

And Moze managed to smother her giggles enough to solemnly nod her head in agreement. Before sparing a glance at Zane. They both kept it together for a solid five seconds before breaking down into another giggling fit. 

  
  


Amara closed her eyes and counted back from ten. 

**Ten**

They are equally valuable and respectable members of their group. 

**Nine**

They both work hard and should deserve to play hard when they get the chance. 

**Eight**

They have both saved her ass on multiple occasions. Ranging from some asshole with a rocket launcher taking pot shots at them, to some psycho that got a bit too close. 

**Seven**

Whatever it was that had Moze in a funk was gradually lessening. Not that it changed much on how she absolutely wrecked people but still it was concerning. 

**Six**

God damnit. Why couldn’t they have waited until all of them were together to unload another few rounds into fucking  _ Traunt _ ?

**Five**

It could have been a  _ team building exercise. _

**Four**

_ Honestly!  _ Her and FL4K were gone  _ maybe _ five minutes!

**Three**

Next fucker that decides to make a last stand is fucking  _ hers!  _ And FL4K’s too. 

**Two**

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuckity fuck fuck! On a fucking duck!

**One**

Team building exercise. Scheduling for immediate Team Building Exercise. 

When Amara opened her eyes to see the  _ still  _ laughing idiots, and FL4K coming to stand beside her their one luminous eye lidded in confusion. Amara nodded, because this was her life now, this was her  _ family  _ now. And she had no one to blame but herself. 

“Children. You both are children.” 

  
  


Moze snorted again as Zane gave a roguish grin and a salacious waggle of his eyebrows. 

“You  _ sure  _ you don’t want to ‘ave a go at the stiff?” Zane pauses for a second, “or what’s left of ‘im?” 

Amara glances around at the growing crowd and throws a quick glance at Maya to make sure she was actually not paying attention. Before unholstering her pistol. With a look to FL4K who had already unholstered his gun and was already to desecrate an already smear of a copse. With The disaster duo ready to continue to lay lead into the formerly living Captain Traunt. 

“On the count of Three.” 

Zane nudged Moze excitedly. 

“One.” 

FL4K raised his pistol taking aim at an arm held loosely together by some force of a dead man's will. 

“Two.” 

Zane and Moze both seemed to take aim right at the crotch. And Amara wanted to roll her eyes so very much. 

“Three.” 

And Amara smiled as the heat of the barrel and the smoke of red hot lead filled the air. Glancing at the three people that she  _ knows _ she can trust. Amara smiled because even if Moze didn’t want to talk about how her soulmate is clearly someone in the cult. Amara hopes that the little gunner knows that she can trust her. 

And sharing a look with Zane and FL4K she  _ knows _ that they think the same way. Besides it’s not like Moze can fight every single psycho and hope it’s her soulmate.

It’s not like her soulmate is one of the Calypso Twins. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
